


The One Where There's Only One Bed

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ball boy arc, Confession, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Snuggling, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Training Camp, featuring kunimi akira, potential manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “Hey Hinata, why don’t you stay the night?”Hinata looks up startled and blinks rapidly. After a few more seconds of silence, those eyes narrow and he huffs. “Funny, Kindaichi-kun, but I’m not allowed to remember? And where would I sleep anyway?”That’s right, there are only enough beds for the trainees… or so Washijo said. Kindaichi knows, without doubt, they could find another but he doesn’t want to risk being caught. “Stay with me,” he says, tone light, as if sleeping in the same bed isn't a big deal. And it wouldn’t be, except for the fact Kindaichi really, really, really likes Hinata and oh god this is going to be a disaster but the offer is out and he can’t take it back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	The One Where There's Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **There was only one bed / Training Camp ******

Hinata really doesn’t look good. 

Well, that’s not entirely true.

He always looks good to Kindaichi in some way because damn if this crush doesn’t have him by the balls and he might as well go along with it because there’s no spare energy to fight it any longer. 

But Hinata does look rather pale… paler… than usual. Amazingly, the unofficial practice was even more grueling than the time they spent with coach Washijo. Kindaichi doesn’t doubt it’s because of Hinata. His spirit, even when he’s down on the ground practicing diving receives or running to get the ball during official practice, can’t be kept down. It sweeps them all up in its wake (even lazy ass Kunimi, deny it all he likes) and Kindaichi is continually impressed by his fortitude. He doesn’t think he could take the humility of running around for his peers like a damn servant. But Hinata does it with a bright smile or a cocky smirk, encouraging or egging on as the occasion calls for. 

It’s unnerving as much as it’s admirable. 

But it also means Kindaichi watches Hinata more than he ever believed he would a rival and that’s how he notices Hinata looks rather unsteady on his feet. 

He’s worried he won’t make it home, having to bike so many miles and uphill at that. Sure, Hinata wasn’t invited to this camp and he probably shouldn’t have crashed it like he did (although that also was pretty impressive despite its stupidity). But Kindaichi does think it’s a bit extreme to expect Hinata to run around all day like he does, with no food except that which he brings and blows through by the afternoon, and then bike home in the dark. 

He’s really glad he doesn’t go to Shiratorizawa full time. 

Kindaichi looks around, trying to be subtle in his observation of where the Shiratorizawa third years and staff are. No one is really paying attention, most of those groups left hours ago, allowing the trainees to keep going with a stern warning to be in bed by 9:00. 

It’s 8:00 and Hinata is packing up to leave, each blink of his eyes slowing until he looks like he’s asleep on his feet. When he trips over air, that seals Kindaichi’s decision. He’ll probably catch hell for it but he’s not going to sleep anyway worrying about Hinata making that trek home. 

“Hey Hinata, why don’t you stay the night?” 

Hinata looks up startled and blinks rapidly. After a few more seconds of silence, those eyes narrow and he huffs. “Funny, Kindaichi-kun, but I’m not allowed to remember? And where would I sleep anyway?” 

That’s right, there are only enough beds for the trainees… or so Washijo said. Kindaichi knows, without doubt, they could find another but he doesn’t want to risk being caught. 

“Stay with me,” he says, tone light, as if sleeping in the same bed isn't a big deal. And it wouldn’t be, except for the fact Kindaichi really, really, _really_ likes Hinata and oh god this is going to be a disaster but the offer is out and he can’t take it back. 

Not that he would. Sure, he could be a jerk, but he’s not a straight-up asshole. 

Hinata blinks again, tilting his head like a curious puppy and he looks so cute Kindaichi has to dig his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from petting him. 

“Are you serious?” Hinata asks and the hopeful note in his voice only further endears him to Kindaichi. 

“Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.” He looks around, glad to see there’s still no one taking particular notice of them. He grabs Hinata around his wrist, picks up his bag for him and trudges down the hall towards the sleeping quarters. As they near the restrooms, Kindaichi pushes Hinata towards them and feels the boy stiffen. “What? You need to shower, you stink,” he says without thought. 

Hinata flushes, snatching his bag and huffs, “Yeah? Well, you do too!” 

Kindaichi pushes him forward again, “Just hurry up about it, we don’t want to get caught!”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him then stomps off into the bathroom without looking back and Kindaichi can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness that is himself. Really, who tells their crush they stink, even if accurate? One sniff of his underarm reveals the truth of Hinata’s words and Kindaichi hurries to his bunk to gather his shower supplies. 

Steam rolls out of the shower room when he opens the door and he can hear Hinata humming to himself for one second before he falls silent, the splash of water against tile the only sound in the room. 

“Don’t worry, Hinata, it’s just me,” Kindaichi assures, stripping out of his dirty clothes and stepping into the vacant stall next to where he can see Hinata’s feet. A sudden swell of nerves cascade over him, warming him more than the water that splashes around his feet as he considers the fact Hinata is naked on the other side of the wall. 

He pushes away the thought, it’s the worst thing to think about when they’re getting ready to share a bed for the night. After a few more moments of uncharacteristic silence, Hinata says, his voice quiet, “Um, Kindaichi-kun? Can I… borrow some soap? I don’t have any since I didn’t expect to stay.”

Kindaichi hurriedly passes his bar of soap around the corner, blatantly ignoring the flare of heat he feels at the barest hint of their skin touching. Returning to the task of rinsing off, a thought occurs to him. The only clothes Hinata has are the ones he wore today. Of course, why would he bring spares? He wasn’t planning on staying the night. 

The water in Hinata’s stall turns off and Kindaichi blinks, realizing he’s been standing here debating whether he should offer Hinata some of his clothes.

Stepping out of his own stall, Kindaichi catches a glimpse of a bare back and promptly turns away. Nope, he can’t handle seeing Hinata naked. It’s going to be difficult enough as is sharing the same sleeping space. 

“I, uh, forgot my change of clothes,” he says, a truth in fact, “do you, uh, do you need anything? You probably don’t have any spares right?” 

Hinata squawks as though he himself is only just realizing this plight. 

Kindaichi hurries on, “That’s ok! My mom always packs too many clothes, I’ll see if I have something. Back in a jiff!” 

Kindaichi rushes out of the bathroom again. He doesn’t know what time it is but he knows they’re running out of it. Entering his room, he’s glad to see no one’s here yet but it won’t remain that way for long. In a rush, he grabs the largest t-shirt he can find, dropping it on the bed to free his hands to dress in shorts and a tank top. Despite the nip in the air outside, Kindaichi runs hot and can’t sleep if he wears too many layers. Hopefully, Hinata won’t be too cold with just a shirt and a blanket because Kindaichi knows his pants won’t fit him. 

When he re-enters the shower area, he forgets his promise to himself not to look at Hinata and ends up staring at him where he sits on one of the benches, towel around his waist and upper body fully exposed. 

Even for a shorty, he’s built. His muscles, though not large by any means, are honed and defined and Kindaichi knows the image will be burned into his memory for a long time. 

“Here!” He tosses the shirt at Hinata’s face, hoping to block his view of the blush Kindaichi can feel creeping across his skin. 

He’s halfway to the door when he hears from behind, “Hey! What about pants?”

“They’ll just fall off!” 

“I’m not that small!” Hinata yells. 

“Shut up, idiot, do you want everyone to hear you? Wear the shirt or not, I don’t care but hurry up!” 

Kindaichi really needs to work on his finesse but it’s hard when you’re a teenage boy just learning your own emotions and feelings. He hurries back to his room, trusting that Hinata will remember where it is from the few times he stopped by during lunch breaks. 

He does and when he enters, Kindaichi realizes the full repercussions of his life choices. Hinata is wearing his shirt… and only his shirt. It spills down over him like a wearable blanket and Kindaichi was not aware this was a thing he needed in his life until now. He also didn’t realize just how much taller and wider he is than Hinata. But the way the fabric hangs loose on his body is a lot more appealing than it has any right to be. 

“Um, Kindaichi-kun, are you ok?” Hinata asks, stepping closer. 

Kindaichi swallows thickly, averting his eyes to look at the bed they’re about to share and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, fine, just tired.” He forces himself to look back to where Hinata stands, looking more unsure of himself than Kindaichi’s ever seen him. He’s so vulnerable and small looking in this moment that all Kindaichi wants to do is draw him into his arms but that is definitely not on the table. He should just offer to take the floor, but he can’t because then people will know something’s up. As it is, his loosely called “plan” is seeming more and more stupid even to himself but they’ve come this far and Hinata’s hair is damp and he’s not sending him out in the frigid cold with wet hair in sweat damped clothes. 

As if to prove the point, Hinata shivers slightly, rubbing his arms. 

“Shit, sorry,” Kindaichi says, hurrying to pull the covers back. He moves out of the way and waits. When Hinata doesn’t move, he gestures towards the bed. “Go ahead. You’ll have to sleep on the inside.”

“Why?” Hinata asks, but at least he’s moving forward. 

“So dumbass here can keep you out of sight. Not that it will work.” 

Kindaichi and Hinata both jump at the sound of Kunimi’s voice from behind them. Turning to look at his best friend, Kindaichi scowls at the smirk residing on his face as he lowers the book he was reading. “Interesting turn of events, Kindaichi-kun.”

“Yeah, well, you gonna spill the beans?” Kindaichi asks, glaring. 

Kunimi yawns, rolling his face away from them towards the wall. “Too much effort, besides,” he looks over his shoulder, sending a wink to Kindaichi, “what kind of a wingman would I be if I did that?” 

Kindaichi’s cheeks flare crimson and he coughs as he turns back to Hinata who is still standing next to the mattress and looks, thankfully, confused. 

“Wingman? Is that a new position or something?” 

Oh god, he’s _innocent_ , too? 

Kindaichi mutters, “Don’t worry about it. But if you’re gonna stay without getting caught, you should get in now.”

Hinata nods, beginning to climb into bed and Kindaichi doesn’t look away quick enough not to catch that he’s wearing boxer briefs, a fact he’s grateful for because, really, there’s only so much a guy can take. 

Letting out a long breath, Kindaichi lies down, his back to Hinata. Despite the warmth of his own body, he tugs the blankets up and over them, effectively covering Hinata from view. 

At least, he thinks so. 

Despite not wanting to endure more teasing, he asks, “Kunimi, can you see him?” 

Kunimi mumbles ‘no’ and Kindaichi scowls because the bastard didn’t even turn to look. 

A hand on his back makes Kindaichi jump and Hinata’s voice near his ear gives him the shivers. “It’s ok Kindaichi-kun, I’m lying really flat and trying to breathe as little as possible.”

Kindaichi snorts. “Don’t kill yourself, idiot. Just… relax and get some sleep.”

Hinata mumbles something else, already halfway to slumber and Kindaichi closes his own eyes. He probably won’t sleep, too keyed up both from protecting Hinata from view and from the fact that Hinata Shouyou is in his bed. But he still feels better than he would if he’d let him leave into the cold of the night half dead on his feet. 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep but Kindaichi is jolted awake by pressure on his stomach. It’s not heavy, just steady and when he blinks to full consciousness and looks under the blanket, his eyes widened with shock. 

Hinata is curled up around him like a koala, head on his stomach, his breathing even. Kindaichi isn’t sure how he’s getting enough oxygen down there but he looks so peaceful and comfortable he doesn’t want to move him. 

Glad that he’s a back sleeper, Kindaichi relaxes as best he can with his cute crush clinging to him like a barnacle and allows himself a quick, gentle sweep of his fingers through that fiery orange hair. 

Hinata hums, quiet and content, chasing the feeling like a sleepy tabby and Kindaichi can’t help doing it again. It’s probably wrong, touching him while he sleeps, but technically Hinata touched him first so he thinks it’s ok. 

Another hum draws his attention downward once more and he startles to find half-lidded eyes staring back at him. “Kindaichi-kun is so comfy and warm,” Hinata sighs, snuggling in and closing his eyes again. Kindaichi wonders if he realizes he’s talking or if he’s still asleep despite his eyes having been open just a second before. The room is quiet save only for the random snores of his fellow camp attendees and Kindaichi settles again. 

That is until he hears, “I like Kindaichi-kun, so much.”

Breath caught in his throat, Kindaichi looks down to once again find Hinata’s eyes open, this time wider and with more clear consciousness in them. 

He swallows, knowing he needs to respond but the mush that is his brain won’t cooperate with forming a sentence. Hinata, as is his way, blazes forward, slowly sliding up the rest of Kindaichi’s body so their faces hover over one another. He draws the blanket up, shutting out the rest of the room. 

“And I think Kindaichi-kun likes me too,” Hinata says, his breath warm and just the slightest bit smelly but Kindaichi doesn’t care. 

“Yeah,” he confirms, then leans up to press their lips together. 

The kiss is short, soft and sweet and Kindaichi can’t wait until they can be alone to do it more. Hinata giggles quietly when they part, settling his head down on Kindaichi’s chest and closing his eyes. Kindaichi wraps his arm around Hinata’s back, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head and slowly slips back into sleep. 


End file.
